User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/A Message from the Good Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington (Redbeard)
It was some time ago I made a announcement declaring Samuel to be dishonourably discharged. I and many others have seen Samuel as a opportunist after his tragic fall from power after he somehow was either hacked and got terminated or he himself got himself terminated, it does not matter to me any more. We have all looked down upon a man who has passion, tolerance, grievance, personage, clemency, moderate to high respect, mental toughness,and the capacity to create or catch vision the make that come true. That vision was the East India Trading Company. Although, many may not forgive him, I had to search deep in my heart to finally say; Samuel Redbeard, I forgive you. We've had some good times together. Me complaining about Leon, you and your wizard tricks, Black Officers, taking Co. Black Guard, All the fun times we had with Maggie and MEG XD. All I must say, I wish you have a good life, a long life, and a happy one. As for his dishonourable discharge; I would like with the King's permission to have it changed to a upmost honourable discharge instead to furthermore show the affection and legacy he has left upon the Honourable British East India Trading Company. ''From Samuel: 'PLEASE no rude comments on this blog! This blog pertains to role-play, and is not intended to offend anybody. If you have rude or judgemental comments about the blog, its contents or its creator, please keep them to yourselves. If too many rude comments appear, comments may be disabled.' The Official Resignation of Samuel Harrington The personal story of my time in the East India Trading Company is long. I am one of the longest running members to this day to have been in it. I have been here since the start, which began here: It was fifty-two years ago, on the 19th of February, in the year of our Lord, 1676 (acknowledging 1728 as the current year of role-play) that I, Samuel Harrington, joined with some of the most elite fighters to form the first guild dedicated to the East India Trading Company. I, along with five other Royal Marines inherited the Royal Charter granted by Queen Elizabeth I of England and used it to form the first guild of the Company. Those Marines were Pablo Swordmaster, the man with the plan, Giratina Origin Forme, the helping hand, Nathaniel Scurvyskull, the brawn, Lord Davy Menace, the man with the ability, and Ben Costello, a very smart person. We banded together, came to terms, and formed the longest running, largest EITC guild ever. On February 19th, 2008 the first EITC guild, The EITC's Elites, was born. It was from there that we began the greatest outbreak in role-players the game has ever seen. We men built the foundation upon which all role-players walk on today. It is us that without, the game would not be the way it is today. But our fame did not truly spark until May of 2009. From February 2008 to May 2009 our guild grew to a massive size. Come May of 2009, the EITC Black Guard arrived, and they sparked an outbreak that still stands to this day. The largest outbreak of EITC role-players ever. They all flocked to us in such a great amount that there was a demand for more guilds. Being the Second-in-Command at this time, I allowed Lord Davy Menace to make his own guild, the Black Mercenary's. The guild grew to a maxed size within days. Shortly after, however, the great Pablo Swordmaster was banned due to foul language. For three days everybody debated over a leader, until I finally realized that I had to step up. Something I did not initially look foward to. The day I stepped up was May 29th, 2009. The inauguration party was held at Fort Charles, Port Royal, and it was a massive party. All of the East India Company was present, including the great Lord Cutler Beckett. From here, the East India Trading Company would never be the same. I began to rework it right away, by firstly banning Ben Costello and removing his title as founding father for an attempted overthrow. I then gave the order to Nathaniel Scurvyskull to make Black Mercenary 2, to further expand the EITC Empire. We had three maxed guilds at this point. I was the head of the entire operation, Lord Giratina Origin Forme followed me as the Second-in-Command, Lord Davy Menace as the Third-in-Command, and Nathaniel Scurvyskull as the Fourth-in-Command. It was our vision of a massive megacorporation of trade that led to the massive growth of the Company. We took over Kingshead, Abassa, and made it our headquarters. We headed the origina invasion of Tortuga, Abassa, and successfully took it from the pirates. Come August, I left the empire, unbeknownst to anybody else. A fatal flaw, as my entire empire fell. A new man rose to the top. ''Benjamin Macmorgan is one of the most successful EITC leaders ever, and his guild, Co. Empire, stands as one of the most powerful. It was him, it was his dream that kept the flame of the Company alive. He is the man who continued on my great legend. But I did return. On March 17th, 2010, I returned to the game. I instantly resumed my position of Director of the EITC, and found a guild called The Co. Empire, guildmastered by a man name Diego. He was rarely online, and his guild was not very active. At 194 memers, it was not a very strong guild. But I, after being made an Officer without even speaking to Diego, in three weeks time, got the guild to 500 members, with 52 online daily. The guild was active again, and all members recognized me as their commander. I was in command once again. I met many a great men who helped me shape the new East India Company. I soon left to expand the empire, creating the United Trading Co., which became maxed in five weeks time. The second EITC Empire had risen. But one man came along. This man would threaten me and the power I held, for he wanted it for himself. His name is known almost as much as my name. Captain Leon came around, and befriended me, soon becoming my Third-in-Command. When I denied him a position on the commanding body of the EITC, he went into a rage, and attempted to overthrow me. Leaving with many people, he sought to create his own guild, and reform the Company in his image, and darn-near succeeded. Captain Leon made many guilds and destroyed many guilds on his conquest for power. With the aid of Francis Bluehawk and the Francis Brigade, and the aid of many others, include Johnny Goldtimbers and John Breasly, I was able to overcome his forces and soon overtook Leon using my large guild, Black Officers. I stole his guild and forced him to leave the game. He never returned. After Leon had been terminated, I used Co. Black Guard to create the beginnings of a new empire. I had maxed the guild in no time, but a new threat was rising in the Caribbean. A threat that was truly a match for the great Lord Marshal. Pearson Wright and his guild The Paradox pushed war on me, threatening my new guild. With Lord Goldtimbers at my side, we went into war, and after many months pushed Pearson into a defeat. After this, Pearson became outraged. He ordered Captain Leon to overtake my account. He hacked me, and got me terminated. I, the right and honourable Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington... Had fallen. The East India Trading Company crumbled before everyone's eyes. It was from this point that the Company, and England itself came under the command of new men. My only hope is that these men ring in a new age for England and a new age for the East India Trading Company. And it is with this that I, the Right Honourable Lord High Marshal Samuel Harrington officially announce my formal resignation from the East India Trading Company, from England, from role-play, and from the game itself. I have left my imprint on this game, and all know who the great Samuel Redbeard was. And when they speak of me they'll speak only of how I created, in my image, a massive empire that changed the game itself. How I reformed the East India Trading Comany into a massive megacorporation. My legend has been burned into the pages of history of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online, and I will forevermore be known as one of the most influencial and powerful figures of leadership the game has ever seen. Even though I am gone from the game, nobody will forget me. I am the East India Trading Company. I am the strength behind it and the man who leads it. I am the Lord Marshal. And to all the men who served under me, I do bid you farewell, and hope fair winds find ye. And remember always... We are the EITC! Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die! With Best Regards, '' Goodbyes to my Fellow Soldiers ''King John Breasly -- Where do I start? Without me, you would not be king. You are truly the greatest king Great Britain has ever seen. Although we didn't always see eye to eye on all matters, it was truly an honor to serve under you. Godspeed, my liege. Lord Johnny Goldtimbers ''-- We were great friends. You helped me establish a foundation for the New East India Trading Company. Although we aren't friends anymore, you were truly the best right-hand man a guy could ask for. I hope we can stay in touch, for you are a great friend, and full of humor. Keep the Company alive, my friend.'' Sven Daggersteel ''-- We haven't known each other for very long, but while we were friends you were truly a good one. You aren't afraid of a fight. Keep doing what you're doing, you're on your way to the top, Sven. I wish only good health to your guild.'' Pearson Wright ''-- Goodbye, Fruit.'' Lord Jeremiah Garland ''-- You are one of the smartest men I know. Although you aren't apart of England anymore, you were a wonderful help to my and my cause. I wish only good luck to ye.'' And to anybody else whom I have forgotten, I bid you a farewell. May fair winds be at your backs always. And never forget the size, the power, and the legend of the East... India... Trading... Company. Good luck, and Godspeed... I'm gone! Category:Blog posts